


Data Collection

by kaswrites0430



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira Loves Her Hot&Cold Goth Doctor, Dom/sub, F/F, Hand Jobs, MTF Akira, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game (very minor name spoiler), Praise Kink, Sexual Experimentation, Slight Feet, Trans Character, pre-transition, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaswrites0430/pseuds/kaswrites0430
Summary: Akira is preparing to undergo HRT, and her doctor has an idea or two on how to expedite the process. And make it more enjoyable.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae
Kudos: 17





	Data Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was practice for writing smut for another fic I'm writing since I kept hitting a wall when I was writing the sexy scenes, hence the abrupt start. Ended up getting carried away and wrote a ton more than I expected to. 
> 
> The premise was an idea originally inspired by this art: https://twitter.com/miracleyuuki/status/1346483539873730562 
> 
> but it also ended up becoming an excuse to project my own dysphoria onto since I am currently incapable of pursuing HRT. And Tae Takemi is hot.

Akira boards the train, relieved to have the week behind her. She slumps down into a seat that, frankly, shouldn't have been available at this time of day, but fortunately luck has found her today. As she makes contact with the chair, her phone buzzes. She has an idea for who it could be already, and retrieves her phone from her pocket to check. Sure enough, it's her doctor. The text contains instructions for her visit today.

_When you arrive, come straight back to the exam room. No need to call or check in. See you when you get here, Guinea Pig_. Odd, but maybe she's on a tight schedule today? Best to just do what she says, Akira decides. While she originally began seeing Dr. Takemi to procure pain-relief drugs for use during and after metaverse escapades, and thus participating in off-the-record clinical trials for experimental drugs - and still does, for what it's worth, she has recently started seeking assistance for something else. Akira confided in her doctor about her dysphoria and identity, and is beginning transition with Takemi's help. Her appointment today in particular is to begin the process of sperm preservation so that she may begin hormone replacement therapy. She's tried to not think very much about the semantics of what that entails.

The train arrives at Yongen-Jaya station and she shuffles out to the backstreets she's come to call home. Not long after she arrives at Takemi's small, hole-in-the-wall clinic. Doing as she was told, she enters and walks up to the exam room door, knocks twice for courtesy, and opens the door. Nothing could have ever prepared her for what lied beyond the threshold.

Takemi is what lied beyond the threshold, obviously, but she was lying in particular on her stomach upon the exam table, totally stark naked. Akira stopped in her tracks, blinking twice in shock. Her eyes quickly scanned over the room to confirm she was actually seeing what she was seeing. Sure enough, the doctor had not a stitch of clothing present on her entire body; not even her usual vial-shaped necklace. Tae was laying frontside down, propped up on her elbows, and her legs bent so that her feet were dangling in the air, kicking back and forth lazily. Her toes are curled, causing her soles to wrinkle slightly. This position made the curve of her behind particularly obvious as Akira's eyes travelled up the small of her back. She continued, looking upon the doctor's shoulders and chest, her breasts on full display. Her nipples are slightly erect, probably due to the cold, stale air typical of a doctor's office, and with a little help from gravity they appear almost perfectly spherical. She's still holding a pen and clipboard as she always is. After taking in more of her doctor than she ever expected to see, she finally met the blue-haired woman's gaze. And then the embarassment washed over her face.

"Didn't anyone teach you it's not polite to stare, sweetheart?" Takemi chides, getting the exact reaction she expected from her patient. She continues lightly kicking the air. Akira's face is entirely flushed, white as Jack Frost. She feels her arousal beginning to perk up within her underwear.

"U-uh s-sorry I didn't mean to i-intrude, I c-can uh... come back at a different time," she says hastily, halfway through turning around and being out the door again.

"Hang on there, silly," Takemi calls out. "This wasn't an accident. Also, can you at least close the door? You're letting a draft in and somebody could walk in unprompted."

Akira steps back in and closes the door, refusing to turn around. Which isn't much help, really, because she can see Takemi in the reflection of the glass. Just ignore it Akira, just ignore it. Unfortunately, she isn't ignoring it despite her best efforts, and is already standing at half mast. Great, now she definitely can't turn around. "Wh-what do you mean this wasn't an accident?" she asks.

Takemi's voice is mostly unfazed, as though this situation were entirely standard procedure, with just the slightest bit of teasing peppered in. "Well, you're here to freeze your sperm, no? How exactly do you expect it to get it out and into the jar, silly?"

Akira's face is somehow flushing even more. "Well y-yeah, that's what I'm here for, but this is not what I expected in the slightest, to be honest," she says, like it isn't a normal reaction to be confused.

"Oh I'm only like this so that you have something to get you going. Usually they give you some porno magazine or something but I didn't have any and I improvised. I have an hour scheduled for you so that I can make my next appointment in ninety minutes and still have enough time to dress again and freeze your sample." Her speech is fluid and confident, as though she planned every detail meticulously. "The more you can get out in an hour, the less likely it is that you'll have to do future visits for this and the faster you can get on the estrogen."

Akira attempts to swallow but it gets caught in her throat. "Future visits? Is one not going to be enough?"

"Oh honey, one measly orgasm is not going to be enough viable sperm to have a desirable chance of success as it sits on the shelf. You have to have enough to raise the average. And to allow for multiple attempts. Since, y'know, conception isn't always guaranteed, and once you start taking the hormones you will quickly lose the ability to produce sperm at all. It's just a safety net. Might as well make it as efficient as possible, you see?"

Akira is stunned by her doctor's professionalism, and that she's approaching this situation with such sound logic. It almost makes her forget that Takemi is laying entirely bare in the same room as her. Or it least it almost did. "You're sure... composed... for sitting here in front of me with no clothes on."

Takemi giggles. "Actually I'm behind you, but what need is there for shame? It's just smart from a getting-you-on-the-pills-you-want perspective. I _could_ be mean and make you wait a couple months, if that's what you'd prefer."

Akira doesn't like the sound of that, she's already had to wait the eightteen years she's been alive; any more would just be torturous. "No, no! This is... this is fine."

"Smart girl. Well, clock's ticking darling. Do whatever you need to so that you can have the most..." her tone dips low, her voice becoming breathy, " _productive_ time you can." Any calming down and relaxing that Akira had achieved at this point just went straight back out the window, and her spine stiffened straight up. Takemi can't help but giggle again at her cute patient. "Oh come on sweetie, you can look. I don't bite. Unless... well, you know." Akira can hear Takemi wink after she finishes her sentence. "Kurusu, I can leave if you'd prefer that. I'm aware I could be making you extremely uncomfortable at the moment."

Akira speaks before she can even think. "No! I-I want you to stay." _What am I saying, what am I thinking,_ Akira chastizes herself. Takemi purrs and Akira can hear her turning over onto her back, the sanitary parchment on the table crumpling as she does. Usually that sound would be annoying and awful, but now it's become enticing and somehow even louder than it usually is. Akira can't hold out any longer, and she finally turns around again.

Takemi draws out her next words. "Good girl Akira," she says in a sultry tone. The sound of those words does things to Akira that she isn't even sure how to describe. What she does know is that her blood is rushing, both to her ears and between her legs. "Let's go slow then, okay?" Takemi has taken on a commanding, but gentle tone. Akira nods in affirmation, a bead of sweat already forming on her temple. "Just get your coat and pants off for now. Maybe if you stop yourself from burning up this will be easier on you."

Akira does as she's told. Unbuttoning her blazer and following suit with her pants, letting the latter drop to her knees and shuffling off the former.

"Good girl," Takemi says in the same way she did before. She seems to know she's found the right button to push. Her eyes fall upon the bulge in Akira's boxers. "Aw, looks like someone likes what they see," she says smiling. Akira blushes hard, the tightness in her pants becoming even worse. "Here, pull up my chair," Tae offers, pointing to her desk chair. Akira once again obliges, sitting in front of the table. Takemi is laying on her back on the table, her feet planted and her knees pointing up. Akira can see faint hints of blue hair from between Takemi's thighs. She bats her eyelashes toward Akira seductively. "Go ahead sweetie. You can show me; I'm your doctor after all. It's okay. You're doing great," she says slowly and soothingly. 

Akira's nerves somehow subside and she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her boxers, pulling down slowly. Just the stimulation of the fabric rubbing against her tip forces her to choke back a moan. Her underwear clears her ankles and she throws them into the ever-growing pile in the corner by the door, and Takemi rewards her again. "Good girl, Akira. You're doing very well." Akira sees no point in keeping her shirt at this point, and so discards it as well. When she looks back, Takemi is handing her a condom. The puzzled look on Akira's face more than clearly describes the miscommunication.

"Oh no, silly, that's just to catch it all when you're ready. We're not doing anything like that today."

Akira's eyes widen slightly. _Today?!_ Attempting to take the joke in stride, she unwraps the condom and applies it, biting her lip to stifle her voice as she slides it on as she is unexpectedly more sensitive than usual today. On cue, Tae's voice rings again.

"Good girl. Now just follow along with me, okay?"

"Okay..." Akira nervously mutters.

Takemi raises her right hand at her side and brings it to her chest, moving it in small circles. Akira follows suit, trying her best to perfectly mimic Tae's movements. Her eyes are trained entirely on the woman's breast, studying it, drinking in how it shifts and jiggles as Takemi's soft, slender fingers move across and around it. It moves almost fluidly, and Akira very much wishes she could feel for herself. Her fingers spiral inward, grazing across her nipple before she pinches it between her thumb and the side of her index finger, shaking it for a moment. She and Akira both moan in tandem. Her hand continues downward, Akira still matching her movements, until it lands on the small tuft of blue between her thighs. She slides her two middle fingers down across her clit and into her folds, groaning softly as she moves her feet apart. Akira attempts to replicate this by pressing the heel of her hand into her tip and rubbing her two middle fingers down the back of her length. The sounds coming from both pairs of Tae's lips send a wave down Akira's back, and she shivers. Takemi slips two fingers in and Akira matches by gripping herself, and the two stroke together.

"Do you _mmm_ play an instrument, Aki-ra? You're keeping time with me p-perfectly," Tae asks as she works herself. Akira shakes her head but otherwise doesn't respond, too fixated on the sticky sounds coming from the doctor's crotch. The two girls exchange moans, both of them aware of just how wrong this situation is. Akira quickly approaches climax, and she breaks Tae's rhythm as she subconsciously speeds up to make herself cum. She yelps as she tips herself over the edge and reactively brings her free hand to her mouth to cover it and suppress her moans as she rides out her orgasm. Her latex safety net fills with warm, white fluid, and it's considerably more than usual. Her breathing has slowed down enough for her to remove the condom, jerking and jittering as she does because of her still-very-sensitive cock.

"Good girl, very good girl Akira," Tae applauds, swirling her fingers around her clit. "Just set it in the dish right there."

Sure enough, a few petri dishes sit prepared on Takemi's desk. This woman really does think of everything. Akira places the expended condom in the nearest one and slumps back in her chair, watching Tae intently.

Tae eyes the clock on the wall. "Looks like you've still got forty minutes left, I think we'll be able to get one more out of you today." She winks and cocks her head, fingers still absentmindedly stroking her nub. She brings her two middle fingers to her mouth and they glisten in the bright office lights, and wraps her lips around them, sucking the fluid that's coating them off; she catches Akira's pupils narrowing as she does.

"Naughty girl, there you go staring again. I'm really gonna have to teach you some manners, aren't I?" Akira's spine straightens up in an instant. "But, you've been such a good girl for me that I think you deserve a little reward. Well, more of one than you already got by spilling yourself."

Tae sits up on the table, lifting her left leg up into the air as she turns to face Akira, causing it to swing outward - add flexibility to the list of things we're learning about Takemi today. She slides her other leg off the table and sits facing Akira directly, balancing on the balls of her feet. She gives her just enough time to take this view in before lifting her feet off the ground again and sliding herself forward, her butt within mere centimeters of slipping off the table. She hooks her feet behind the back of the chair and curls her legs inward to pull the chair - and with it, Akira - directly in front of her.

Akira slips into her Joker cadence for just a moment. "How many times did you practice that one?"

"I'm an improv master," Tae smirks. Her legs still wrapped around her patient and the chair, her two mischeivous fingers slip back down to her folds and Akira watches studiously, certain that this will be on the test. Takemi parts her fingers, stretching her opening apart and making a sound that causes Akira's mouth to water. The naughty digits slip within once again and Tae curls them inward, rubbing against her walls and moaning indulgently. She repeats this process a few times before withdrawing her hand again and holding it inches from Akira's face. Akira watches as the tantalizing liquid glistens and smacks and stretches little bridges between Tae's fingers, and her breathing begins to accelerate. Before Akira can react, Takemi's unsoiled hand cups her jaw in a swift movement, squeezing with enough force to cause slight discomfort but not hurt. Tae increases the pressure between her thumb and index finger and that, on the other hand, does hurt a bit, and Akira is forced to open her jaw to relieve the pain. As soon as her mouth is open enough, Tae slips her juice-coated digits into her mouth and punctuates the motion with another quick squeeze. Akira's eyes are that of a deer caught in headlights and she subconsciously sucks, tasting Tae's musk on her tongue. It's not unpleasant, in fact it arguably is pleasant, but it's nothing like she's tasted before.

Tae speaks as Akira sucks with wide, dilated eyes; her voice is hungry, almost ravenous, and much less composed than she has been. "God you're such a good girl for me. You're so cute. I might have to make this a part of our regular clinical trials if you keep this up. Would you like that, Guinea Pig?"

Akira once again responds without thinking, nodding and giving a desperate _mmhmm_. She still hasn't stopped sucking on Tae's fingers despite having cleaned them of any juices long ago, and her expression is practically pleading for them to never leave her mouth again. Much to her dismay, Takemi lets go of her jaw and withdraws her fingers from her mouth. Akira whimpers.

Tae's eyes wander downward and notice that Akira is beginning to harden again. "Ah, you're out of refractory. Good." And just like that she's back in doctor mode. For better or worse. Mostly worse. "You seem to like being dominated, Akira. You also do well with praise. I'll make sure to update your file to reflect these new findings," she teases. Akira groans, and not in the way she wishes she was at the moment. A look Akira knows well washes over Takemi's face; a look of pure curiosity. It rears its head when she has a new hypothesis she eagerly wants to test.

And given the situation they are currently in, Akira knows that does not bode well for her.

Tae slides back on the table a bit again, withdrawing one of her feet from behind the chair but keeping the other pressed against the back to hold it steady. Her newly freed foot is now rubbing against Akira's cock. It's an entirely different sensation than anything she's felt before; it's not like jerking it, which feels like a tube, and it's not like stroking it with her fingers - they lack the size and force. In fact, rubbing is the best way to describe it. The pressure and amount of stimulation is enticing in its own way.

And then Tae squeezed.

Akira's tip slips between Tae's toes and her shaft was wrapped by the arch of her sole, and the sensation combined with the unexpectedness of the stimulation caused her to moan the most embarrassing moan of her life. She's lucky she didn't cum right then.

"Most interesting data, indeed," Tae smirks, clearly well-versed in this teasing thing. Akira pouts loudly.

Tae moves her foot to Akira's chest. Can't exactly have her finishing as soon as she stood back up. She moves it towards one of her nipples and teases it lightly, gauging Akira's reaction. It's a pleasurable one, about as much as you could expect from pre-transition nipples. Akira takes the time to appreciate Tae's perfectly shaped and painted nails, something she's never bothered nor cared to notice before. She makes a note to remember to ask where she gets her pedicures done.

Finally, she moves her foot up her chest and across her neck, then onto her cheek and finally in front of Akira's lips. Akira is tad uncomfortable now, and Tae doesn't skip a beat.

"Too much?" she asks, with absolutely no weight to the question at all.

Akira thinks for a moment, and decides there's no harm in trying. Taking the plunge, she sticks out her tongue and brings it across the length of Takemi's sole. Tae gasps in surprise and does her best to hold back a laugh because of the tickling sensation. Akira repeats the motion up and down a few more times. She stops, prompting Tae to remove the offending appendage. She rests her leg in the chair next to Akira's and scribbles more notes on her clipboard.

Akira, answering a question she wasn't asked, offers an explanation. "I think it's the compromising position, not necessarily anything to do with the body part in particular. It's more the subtext of the act."

Luckily, it was the question Tae was about to ask. "I see. I wasn't sure which it would be but you knew where I was going with it. Good guinea pig." Akira blushes again, being called _good_ by a woman with power and authority over her makes her feel very warm and fuzzy. "Looks like somebody's ready to go again," the woman says, pointing at Akira's newly re-stiffened cock with her pen. Akira covers her face with her hands as though there's anything left to be embarrassed about.

"Grab a beaker off the counter over there and come sit in front of me," the blue-haired woman says. It's not a request, it's a command. Firm, but not threatening. Akira obeys, retrieving a 500ml flask and sitting on the edge of the exam table in front of Tae. She nervously eyes the clock. Twenty-five minutes left. Time passes much more slowly in here, it seems. Thankfully. Due to how they're oriented, Akira can feel Tae's breasts pressed into her back, and her breath on her neck. Her skin feels as smooth as it looks. " _Good Girl, Akira,_ " Tae whispers into her patient's ear.

Akira shivers as the words reach her ear. Hot against the inside of her earlobe. She's about a step away from melting into her doctor's soft, warm, comforting hands. Tae whispers to her again: " _All I want you to do is hold that in front of your cock as you cum. I'll take care of the rest. Can you do that for me, sweetie?_ " Half a step away, now.

Akira responds instantly. "Yes, ma'am."

" _Very good girl. Looks like my efforts to teach you manners are already bearing fruit. I think you deserve yet another reward,_ " Takemi sensually says before moving her lips to the nape of Akira's neck. She plants a few kisses along it before biting down. It hurts, but not entirely in a bad way. Tae begins to suck, hard. Harder than Akira was on her fingers earlier, as if that were somehow possible. Akira lets out a whimper, and silently thanks whatever new deity that took over for Yaldabaoth for the Shujin uniform including a turtleneck shirt. Akira continues to moan and groan as Tae continues her assault upon her neck because wow does it hurt but also wow does it feel amazing. And as if that weren't enough, her hand begins exploring Akira's waistline. She walks her fingers towards her crotch, stroking her cock with a single digit.

"Dr. Takemi, please don't tease me," Akira begs. Tae considers for a moment, but continues. She removes her mouth from Akira's neck.

"I'll have mercy on you, Guinea Pig, if you call me by my name," she says, her tone forceful, the slightest tinge of faux-anger.

Akira shivers once again, obviously turned on but also confused by her conditions. Didn't she just do that? "Uhh, Tae Takemi...? Please don't tease me?" she attempts.

The doctor didn't like that. She smacks Akira's cock and bites her neck again, thankfully in a different, less-tender spot. Akira yelps and whimpers at the lasting pain. "I-I'm sorry doctor, I don't know what you're asking me to-"

Takemi's voice fills with more faux-anger. At least Akira prays that it's faux. "Use your fucking head, dumb girl." A lightbulb goes off in Akira's head, albeit a bit late.

"Please d-don't tease me, Mistress," she says, the slightest hint of pain still in her voice.

"Ah, much better. Of course I can stop the teasing," Takemi purrs. She wraps her whole hand around Akira's cock and squeezes with about as much pressure as Akira uses when she's trying to finish. Akira groans in pleasure. How did she know?

Her lips are to Akira's ears again. " _Remember what I asked of you, Guinea Pig. Make a mess and not only do you have to clean it up, we have to do this all over again._ "

"Ye-yes mistress," Akira says, understanding how the game works now.

Takemi continues jerking Akira's cock and sucking all over her neck and collar. Akira's moans steadily get louder and more labored as she works the poor girl over, and noticing her orgasm fast approaching, places her free hand over Akira's mouth. 

"Akiraaaaa... _be a good girl and cum for me, won't you_?"

An instant later, Akira is _crying_ into Tae's hand, and it lasts for what feels like forever. Constant moans and groans. Spilling into the glass container, shooting it with such force that it splashes against the sides. Feeling Tae's hands and mouth on her. At some point Tae's fingers found their way into her mouth and she got to return to doing her new favorite thing. Once it finally seems like she has nothing left in her, metaphorically or otherwise, Takemi takes the flask from Akira's hand and sets it on the table next to her. She still hasn't stopped stroking her, and Akira is occasionally jerking and groaning as Tae's hands continue to find sensitive spots to torture. Takemi extends her knee to balance Akira as her legs buckle, and she readjusts to lay Akira down on the table. She strokes the hair out of her patient's face.

"I know I've said it about ten times now, but you really are a good girl, Kurusu," she says plainly. "I think we might have gotten just enough to make a viable sample, but it would really be best to have a bit more." Akira winces and groans, anguished. Takemi laughs, and laughs hard.

"Oh absolutely no more today, silly girl. You don't have anything left in you. I don't even know if you'll make the walk home and it's a minute away. We can figure that out later."

She slips into her Joker mode again. "Just give me a minute, I'll be able to walk. I've been through worse."

Tae smiles. "Such a trooper, my guinea pig is. Well, if you're sure you don't need me for anything then let me go ahead and get these samples together and, well, my clothes back on."

"Oh uh, Takemi?"

"Yes, Guinea Pig?"

"Uhh... thanks. For uh. The 'experiment.'"

Takemi gives her signature laugh once again. "All in a day's work, sweetheart."


End file.
